


Winnowing + 8h

by kscribbles



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Morning Cuddles, Quadruple Drabble, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winnowing + 8h

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Roxyk630](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=3458), who requested 8 hours after [Winnowing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/814073) in a timestamp meme. Not absolutely essential to have read that, but it would help. Basically the morning after their first serious row. Thanks to [missperkigoth](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=5070) for giving this the once over. Exactly 400 words in Word. Written in 2009.

  
She wakes with her head on his chest, just as she fell asleep. It isn’t morning just yet; their bedroom is mostly dark, though light and sounds filter in from the city beginning to wake outside.

She can tell immediately that he’s not sleeping. He notices too as soon as she’s awake. His arm tightens around her almost imperceptibly. A ‘good morning’ without words. She almost doesn’t want to disturb the stillness, but after yesterday... she’s a bit worried about too much silence between them.

“Have you been up all night?” she asks.

“No. Well, mostly… Yes.”

“What is it?” she ventures, her arm is across his body. She strokes his lightly.

“I… I don’t like fighting.”

“Making up’s not bad, though.” She looks up at him and grins.

He gives her a half-smirk and a short laugh through his nose. “Yeah.”

“Couples row, Doctor,” she points out, shifting onto her side and tucking her hands beneath her head.

He turns and regards her for a moment. “Do other couples row about how to feel when one’s genetic duplicate abandons them on a parallel world?”

“Nooo,” she answers slowly, thinking. They’re both a little raw emotionally, she neither wants to tip their new balance, nor brush anything important aside. “But everyone has their issues. Fighting–if it’s just now and again–makes us normal; it doesn’t make us… failures.”

“Me, you mean,” he says a little bitterly. “I know I’m rubbish as a human. I don’t mean to be.”

“You?” she smiles at him and reaches out to cup his cheek. “Doctor, you’re not rubbish at _anything_.”

He closes his eyes and nuzzles into her hand a bit, but says nothing.

“Do you want to talk about it? Last night was a start, but we did more of the, you know, non-verbal communication.” He opens his eyes again and she adds a bit sheepishly, “I promise not to yell.”

“I’m not much of a talker.”

“You?” she repeats.

“About things that matter,” he clarifies. “Donna said that to me. ‘You talk all the time, but you don't say anything,’ she said.”

She slides her hand down his arm, intertwines her fingers with his. “I would have liked to know her.”

“I can practically hear her now. _Get over it sunshine, you have everything you ever wanted._ ”

“Me?” She flushes.

“You.” He leans forward, kisses her. “And she’d be right.”

 

FIN  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=28182>


End file.
